Possibility
by Ria La Llorona
Summary: Simple oneshot, not that great. A girl needs help with her schoolwork. HaruhixOC. Yuri


"That new customer seems to be very close to Haruhi, hm?" Hikaru murmured to Kaoru. Kaoru nodded in agreement. They watched as the girl, Aikina, talked rather animatedly with Haruhi.

"Haruhi also seems to be enjoying herself more." Kaoru commented.

Tamaki, overhearing the conversation, stiffened visibly. "Tamaki-senpai? Is something wrong?" One his designators touched his arm gently.

"Not at all. If you'll excuse me for a second, hime.." Tamaki did his graceful stand and quickly strode over to Kyouya. "Okaa-san! Who is this new girl that speaks with my beautiful daughter?"

"She's a transfer student from America. Nishikawa Aikina. Rather fond of Haruhi. She hasn't even paid attention to any of the other Hosts, minus Hunny-senpai." Kyouya flipped through his notebook. Tamaki frowned. _'What if this girl tries to steal away my Haruhi?!'_

"Talk to you later, Haruhi-kun." Aikina waved and gathered her things. She wore a different uniform, a public school sailor type, looking like the pink one from Strawberry Panic!, which she was a big fan of.

"It was a pleasure as usual, Nishikawa-san. Same time tomorrow?" Haruhi asked.

"That would work, _if_ we had school tomorrow." She laughed. Haruhi chuckled at her stupidity. "Actually, I am having some problems in Japanese history. Would you be willing to tutor me, possibly tomorrow around three?"

"We have a Club meeting." Kyouya interrupted.

"Bah." Aikina made a face at him. "I'll pay!"

"Done."

"Ootori. He'll do anything for money. Probably even sell his soul." She muttered under her breath. Haruhi stifled a snicker.

"Host Club ended some time ago, m'lady." Tamaki tapped Aikina's shoulder.

She scowled at him. "Go sulk in a corner, blondie." She scoffed. He did just that. Aikina sniggered. "I like him. He listens well. Ja, Fujioka-kun."

"Ja, Fujioka-kun." Hikaru mimicked her. She smacked his hard as she casually walked by. He glared at her back as she exited.

"I don't really like her." Kaoru voiced. Hikaru grunted.

"Ai-chan is really nice though!" Hunny protested. Mori hummed in agreement.

"She's only nice to you 'cause you look -and act- like a kid, and Mori-senpai 'cause he never talks." Kaoru stated.

"Well why does she like Haru-chan so much?"

"I'm.. not sure.."

Aikina danced around her house impatiently. Ootori said that he would send a limo to pick her up at 2:30. It was almost quarter past 2 and she was going insane with anticipation. She jumped as her cell rang. "'Ello?"

"Nishikawa-san?"

"Haruhi-kun! Hi!" The hyper girl perked up.

"Kyouya-senpai said the ride is running late. We're running about 5 minutes behind. Hunny-senpai had to stop for some ice cream." Haruhi explained. There was a hint of amusement in her voice. "We'll see you once we arrive. Ja."

"Ja Haruhi-kun." Aikina giggled. She could totally picture the Hosts sitting in a limo, and then Hunny complaining about not having anything sweet to occupy his attention. She was lost in imagining this scenario when a knock on the door startled her.

"Nishikawa-sama, ther are guests here for you."

"Ok!" Aikina scrambled to rise. She forgot she was sitting in her bathtub. Her maid held out her favorite jacket and bag as she rushed by. Aikina flew out to the entrance way, the entrance doors alreadyopen as she arrived. Haruhi greeted her politely. The girl had a seat saved for her beside her favorite Hosts, in between Hunny and Haruhi. "As you requested, Ootori." She handed him a check. Aikina chatted with Haruhi, occasionally Hunny, the entire ride.

Haruhi spread out the books on the table. She pulled out Aikina's chair for her then sat down herself. "Nishikawa-san, if.."

"Haruhi-kun, it's only fair you call me by my given name."

"Aikina-san, how much are you paying for this?"

"About 25,000 yen per hour." Aikina stated as if it was nothing. "I'm having problems with remembering dates and names."

"Wha..?"

"The history. I'm having difficulty with dates and names." Aikina repeated in a slower voice. Halfway through the lesson, about an hour and a half later, Aikina groaned. "It's not working, Haruhi-kun, I just don't get it! Friggin'.. ugh!" She threw the poor, abused offending textbook at the closest target. Which happened to be the back of Tamaki's head. He went whining to Kyouya.

"Why is it so hard for you?" Haruhi gently inquired.

"It's just not interesting enough, I guess. Father says if I don't pass all of my classes, I can't go to the concert I would like to go to." Aikina grumbled.

"I heard that if there is a positive reward for soemthing, anyone can do it. All we have to do, is if you complete this assignment, find something you really want." Haruhi suggested.

Aikina grinned. "I want a kiss. A full kiss on the lips."

"What?!" Kaoru yelped.

"Bugger off. Like I said, I want a kiss." Aikina redirected her attention to Haruhi.

"If i-it'll work.." Haruhi stuttered.

"Oh, and Haruhi?"

"Yes?"

"I know you're a girl." Aikina smiled innocently.

"Then why..?" Haruhi tried to form a coherent sentence.

"Ever wonder why I've been able to resist the boys' 'charm'? It's because I'm not attracted to men." Aikina smiled as she finished writing her paper. She handed it to Haruhi.

"You got every one correct."

"I know." Aikina smirked.

"You were lying about failing history, weren't you?" Haruhi accused the girl.

"It's a possibility." She smirked. Aikina pressed her lips to Haruhi's. "Another possibility would be me asking you to be my girlfriend." She kissed her again.

"A possibility would be me saying yes." Haruhi kissed her again.

In the background, Tamaki didn't look very happy. Not happy at all.

_End. :_


End file.
